I Like It
by pandaloong1097
Summary: One-Shot: "Let's go out today."..."'Hinata.' he murmured, while planting soft kisses on her exposed neck."..."HINATA!"..."I'm just stressed, since we're on the brink of war again."..."I like it."


**Hi! :) So somehow I was inspired to write a Naru/Hina story. He he. I couldn't stop thinking about this story so I figured I'd write it at 6am and put it on later. XD **

**WARNING: RATED A VERY HIGH T!**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

"Hinata!" a certain blonde called out.

He ran in the Konoha library, causing many people glare and shush their new hokage.

"Hinata." Naruto called again, this time in a loud whisper.

Said girl poked her head out of a book shelf. "Yes, Naruto." she quietly said.

Naruto grinned and raced over to where his girlfriend was. "Let's go out today." he announced.

Hinata slightly blushed. "I-I can't. I have to read this book." she said, while holding up said book.

Making a face, the orange Hokage glared at the book in the girl's hand.

"'The Secrets of the Byakugan.'" he read out loud.

Hinata nodded.

He scoffed. "You can read it later." he countered and reached for her arm.

Hinata started to protest, but stopped, realizing that Naruto was too stubborn to even listen to her.

Sighing, the Hyuuga heiress allowed her boyfriend to drag her to God knows where.

* * *

The couple had ended up sitting in the lowest branch of a large oak tree.

The tree was on a hill that over looked Konoha.

Hinata mumbled something about the gentle fist, while reading the book.

Naruto, sitting behind her, rested his chin on the crook of her neck, and his arms on her lap.

"Hinata." he murmured, while planted soft kisses on her exposed neck.

Facing turning a light pink, Hinata continued to read her book.

"Hinata." Naruto murmured, once again, brushing his lips against her ear lobe.

Hinata shuddered in delight, but didn't speak.

"Hinata!" Naruto whined, loudly.

She flinched at the volume of his voice.

"I'm trying to read."

"HINATA!" a loud voice called.

Naruto blinked his eyes, and Hinata sighed

They soon heard playful barking and saw the one and only, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru.

The dog boy ran up to Hinata. "I haven't seen you in weeks!" he said, in a loud obnoxious voice.

"Yes." Hinata softly said.

Plopping himself on the ground, Kiba starting babbling about how his week was and occasionally pointed out how they should have a get together with Shino.

* * *

Hinata nodded and politely smile, no longer reading her book or listening to Kiba.

Naruto emitted a low growl.

He was bored, and annoyed. Kiba had been talking for over an hour.

Multiple times, Naruto had told the dog boy to shut up, and multiple times Kiba was just glare at him, pat Akamaru, and continue on.

Hinata, a bit bored as well, began to doze off, only to be jolted awake when she found her boyfriend's hands had made their way from her knee cap to her thigh.

She tensed, "N-Naruto..." she whispered, barely audible.

He continued to snake his hands inside her thigh.

Hinata wiggled a bit, but Naruto pulled her closer to him.

Kiba kept talking, oblivious to what was happening since Naruto draped his jacket on Hinata's lap.

His hands nearing a restricted area, Hinata panicked. "Stop!" she said in a firm voice.

Naruto quickly withdrew his hands and pulled away from her.

Kiba stopped talking, looked at the couple, muttered something about being late for dinner, and disappeared with Akamaru in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto." Hinata said, in a scolding tone.

Naruto, frustrated, cried out "Why don't you let me touch you anymore? Am I not good enough? Are you tired of me? Don't you like it?"

Hinata, surprised, sheepishly shook her head. "Because..."

Naruto drew himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around Hinata again.

Red-faced Hinata said, "N-No, I-I like it."

Naruto nodded his head. "Sorry." he murmured. "I'm just stressed, since we're on the brink of war _again_."

It was true; Naruto had still not managed to get Sasuke back.

He had been so close, but the last time they had met, Sasuke promised that he would start a war against Konoha.

Hinata placed her hand on top of his.

"So you like it?" Naruto questioned, before he began to nibble on the soft skin on her neck.

Hinata blushed and shuddered.

"I like it."

* * *

**Yep, Sasuke's not back yet! NOOOO! XD**

**Hoped you liked my One-shot. :)**

**And sorry if you didn't, I had a very painful head ache while writing this. :(**

**Also...check out my other stories? :D**


End file.
